


We found love right where we are

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angels, Bottom Cas, Dirty Talk, FUCKING NERDS, Fluffy, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mates, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Wing Kink, bareback, but also loving, cumming untouched, omega cas, praise kink?, self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my boo who always makes my tumblr a lovely place and really likes fluffy destiel amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean had been mated to Cas for three years now and honestly, it was kinda gross the love he had for the guy.  Damn it, it had taken him 5 years to get over himself long enough to admit to the omega angel that he even liked him let alone actually become his Alpha.

Worth it though, and hey. Cas was happy, even after all this time he still let out the sweetest little cooing sounds and bumped their wings together when they  ~~snuggled~~ man hugged it out on the sofa. 

Anyway, they were happy and they were ready for - y’know parent hood. 

Okay he was more then ready his wings were flaring out in excitement, soft brown feathers sharpening slightly in dominance. 

Cas was smiling softly at him, almost smirking. If he smirked he would be, crooking his finger at the Alpha from where he was spawled out like a damn gift on the bed. 

Jesus Cas looked good like that, dark black wings uncurled, flat against the bed and spread wide and open. Just like those long, muscled legs, baby  blues blinking up at him heatedly. 

His cock was so ready, aching and hard as he kicked out of his jeans and all but tore at his shirt, growling low as he dragged his eyes over flushed, tanned skin. 

"Jesus, angel. You’re leaking for me already. Look at your pretty wings all slick and shiny."

He loved the way the omega did that, body opening and unfurling foe him, drenched and swollen and squirming slightly under his gaze as Cas rumbled in agreement and pulled his thighs wider apart. 

He sprung forward, covering his mate with his body and claiming Cas’ soft lips with his own, fucking his tongue deep into the ocean taste of the omega’s mouth, hands sliding greedily over the bare expanse of is chest. 

Fuck did Cas keen under him, arching up. Leg’s wrapping about his waist, rocking his hips up and dragging his own drooling cock against the Alpha’s forcing a breathless laugh from Dean. 

"Eager today, Cas? Can’t wait for me to stuff you full of my cock and my cum and make that gorgeous body swell all soft with my kids?"

He smiled, dropping his mouth down to press sloppy, hot kisses over his mates neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh his wings flexing in delight at the marks over a trembling body. 

"D-Dean!"

He purred, loving the broken, raspy sound Cas made when he was horny. Snorting in amusement when Cas slapped at his arms, glaring halfheartedly and once more bumped his hips up, grinding his cock against Dean’s own. 

He chuckled but moaned low, shifting to grip hard at Cas’s silky wings watching as Cas arched into his touch and cried out, cheeks flushing ever so fucking pretty. 

"Mmm, okay angel, I’ll fuck you. I’ll make you feel so fucking good, stuff you full and leaking so you wont have a choice but to get pregnant."

He growled it, never knew his voice could get this fucking low before Cas. Never knew how fucking good it felt to wrap his arms about someone, rocking back onto his heals as his mate clung to him, cock head rubbing over Cas’ gaping, glistening rim. Never understood how good it felt to press his lips over his mates, breathing sharp and heavy, pressing his fingers against the drooling mounds of Cas’s oil glands as he held him up and pushed in. 

Fuck Cas was tight, sucking him in and milking his cock as he pushed balls-deep, rocked his hips and circled them, working his angel open as Cas mewled and whined and grabbed at his hair, pulling sharply and forcing a startled hiss from him, making him jerk his hips up and flare his wings, feathers sharp and demanding. 

Oh yeah, Castiel was a kinky fucker. Always sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck and making these needy little moans, fucking himself down on his Alpha’s cock as he claws at Dean’s back, cock twitching between their stomachs. 

He fucking got of whenever Dean displayed strength and Jesus, he  _loved_ it. 

His thighs ached but he pushed Cs down, pounding into his mates eager body, grunting and working his shaft into the clenching hole around him, turning his face into Cas’s neck as he panted, groaning when Cas clawed and nipped at his skin, throwing his head back to give Dean more access. 

"Jesus, angel. Yknow I love how you’re such a slut for my dick. Love how you just fucking. Take. It."

He thrust with each finishing word, dropping Cas backwards, down onto the bed. Pushing himself between his mates legs and thrusting back in. He shivered at how the bed slammed into the wall and Cas screamed for it. 

He made sure to push his wings against Cas’s wildly flapping ones, forced them down onto the bed and rubbed their wings together, let out a husky growl at the bolt of pleasure that went straight to his cock and grinned, feral and jerking when Cas bowed up from the bed, mouth open in a silent cry. 

His mate was fucking beautiful when he came, skin red and eyes wide, glazed over and dazed like he couldn’t fucking believe what he was feeling, wings twitching feebly under Dean’s own, ass clenching around his cock. 

He came with a roar, pinning his mate down with his body. Pushing in hard, cumming deep, orgasm punched from him, curling from his toes and over his body. 

God he felt amazing, flopped down onto his side and dragged his mate in close to his side out of the wet spot, curling his softening wings about them both with a happy murmer. 

"Do you sup-suppose it worked?"

He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ shoulder, resting his palm over the smooth expance of the Angel’s stomach with a smile. 

"I hope so, Angel. But then. We can always try again."

He huffed a laugh when Cs hit him with his wing and pretended not to notice the wide smile on the omega’s face. 

Yeah, life was pretty damn good.


End file.
